


Just another guy

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Broken Promises, Dark Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Hook-Up, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tragic Romance, Understanding, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Gregory,a 26 year old rat who works at a library,he refuses to accept his feelings and can't divide the lines of both love and lustHell Chef(Malcolm),a 28 year old candle who just moved into town and helps at a garden right across from the library,he accepts his feelings but doesn't understand how to use them and he wants to meet 'the one'Two different people who live across from each otherIt was fate's design that they would be together as one
Relationships: Gregory/Hell's Chef (Gregory Horror Show)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> If the name sucks then I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few words about the meaning of the two  
> also more plot devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off Beastars(Watch it. It's pretty good)as in Hall Chef is trying to help Gregory but Gregory refuses his help seeing him as just another man

Love? What does that word mean?

Most would say it's a feeling that you get when you know you met the one

Lust? What does that word mean?

Most would say it's a thrill you get when you see someone cute or hot

What does love really mean?

To me,It's just a temporary feeling you get when you meet someone

What does lust really mean?

To me,It's a forever feeling that makes you whole for the time but disappears after

Love and Lust are the same things

Both don't apply to me

No matter who says they love me it will never be true,I know it won't

I believed in love before,I believed I would find it

I did find it

But they didn't want me for me

They wanted to see me without the uniform

Ever since high school I knew that I wouldn't be seen as someone you would respect

As an orphan,I didn't have parents to teach me how I was supposed to be treated

I just accepted that people would keep using me for their desires

I wouldn't feel anything when they left

I just wouldn't care

When I started collage,things didn't change either

The girls in my classes all would mock me and call me a slut just because of my past

I didn't care anymore

The days would go on

Multiple guys would come up to me and tell me that I was cute

Next thing you know,we're in my room

Even after I gotten my job working at a library,men would always say things that get them in my apartment

Or more often,the storage room that had a bed

I come to that room when I needed to write some thoughts down or just clear my head

It doesn't make a difference

Nobody would understand my pain

Nobody would care how I felt

Love and Lust are the same thing

Love isn't real

Lust isn't worth the trouble

They both don't fit into my life

My worthless life."

The rat lifted his pen off the paper looking down at the words that scared the paper,"Gregory,Me and Angel are handing towards the casino. You wanna come?" A pink reptile asked opening the storage room door,"No thanks. I'll lock up when I'm done here,you two have fun." "Oh ok. See you tomorrow." She closed the door. Gregory folded the paper and put it into a small compartment where multiple notes took their place in.


	2. Welcome to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face shows into town

Willsburg,Home to all,the sign said as a car drove past it at a quick spreed. The person driving was a male who was excited to start a new chapter in his life,he had everything packed in his car and with the furniture on the way everything was set to go. The male pulled into an apartment building he gotten the key for last week,"One step to my new life!" He yelled grabbed a box out his car. He walked towards the entrance looking at the key tag that said floor 3 room 302,the male took the box up to floor 3 where he unlocked his door to his new home.

The apartment was small but had everything a bathroom,a kitchen,and a bedroom. That was all he needed. The candle placed the box down and went back down to grab another box from his car,this patterned repeated until he put the final box inside his house,"Perfect! Time to unpack!" He said happily opening a box that just held cooking utensils,he took them out and walked over to the kitchen. Once all those were put in their places,"Now the next one!" The candle opened another box that held snow globs and pillows,he decided to let them stay there until the moving truck gets here. He looked out the window,"I should go get dinner." He said walking towards his door opening it. That's when he made eye contact with someone. It was cat with red eyes carrying a bag of food,"Hello! I'm Malcolm! I'm new here,What's your name?" The cat released the door knob

"I'm Neko..Your very out going.." The cat said sounding sorta dead,"I'm just so happy I get to start a new life! I got a home,I got a job starting tomorrow,and everything is just perfect!" Malcolm said happily,"That's great..where are you going now?" Neko asked,"I'm going to get dinner. I didn't bring any food." The candle said happily,"Ok,I have to get going. I live down the hall,see you later." Neko walked down the hall turned the corner and went down another hall.

Malcolm decided to walk to towns square where he would choice what he gets to eat,that's when he passed by the flower store he would be working at. It was small but for what he saw pretty popular,across the street was a library where someone was locking up. It was a rat wearing what seems to be a pink coat,"Good evening!" Malcolm said waving at him,the rat looked over and waved back. The candle started to walk again when someone walked up behind him

"Don't talk to that rat!" They said in an urgent way,"Why? He looks friendly.." Malcolm said smiling,"He's nothing but a filthy slut! He's slept with almost everyone in town,don't trust him at all!" "Um..Excuse me..but who are you?" Malcolm asked,"My name is Angel. I work at the library with him. I seen him take guys back there and then come back looking like a mess! He's just a slut and shouldn't be trusted!" The dog said very seriously,she looked closer at the candle,"I never seen you before..You new here?" She asked,"Yeah,juts moved here. I'm Malcolm." "Angel D. It's nice to have new people here! But still stay away from him." The dog said holding her hands behind her back,"Alright. I'll keep a safe distance from him."

Malcolm walked down the street holding bags that had Chinese food,he walked back to his apartment building walking up the stairs. The candle walked up to the floor and saw that same rat from before entering his apartment,'Oh god..he lives right across from me..should I talk to him?' Malcolm shook off that doubt and walked up to him,"Hello! I'm your new neighbor!" The rat looked over,"Oh..You.." "I'm Malcolm,I'll be working at the flower shop across the library." "Oh..That's interesting..I'm Gregory." The rat said,"Nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends!"

The candle entered his apartment,"He seems nice!" Malcolm said happily taking the food out and eating it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop!


	3. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm goes to the bus stop to get to his job,he would walk but it was raining pretty hard. Surprisingly,Gregory would be taking that same bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note of advice:Listen to Lofi while working,it really soothes the brain)

The candle put on a blue apron on top of his white shirt,he looked into the mirror and smiled,"Perfect! Now time to get going!" He said happily and grabbed his umbrella,The joyful candle walked out his apartment room and walked down the hall to the stairs

Neko was walking up those stairs and was surprised to see him up this early,"Huh..I thought I was the only one who wakes up early.." He said,"Can't be late for work can I?" Malcolm asked moving past him still happy and joyful

He walked into the rain his umbrella out and over his head,the rain came down pretty hard,Malcolm looked at his phone to see it was only 5:46 yet some people walked by not really looking tired. The candle made it to the bus stop and sat down on the bench,he shook his umbrella off the rain. Malcolm leaned back on the glass waiting patiently,he closed his eyes smiling

"Why the hell did I leave my umbrella at work?" Malcolm looked over and saw Gregory sitting down on the bench looking annoyed,he was soaking wet and looked miserable. Malcolm sat up and smiled,"Hey neighbor!" Gregory looked over,"Oh..Malcolm..right?" "Yep! You take this route too?" The rat looked ahead,"Yeah,Either it's raining or I just don't feel like it." "I do that to! Guess we're both like to travel!" Gregory ignored,"Do you work at the library?" "Yes." "I work at the Flower Shop across the street! It's popular from what I heard!" "It is,People also goes to the dump to drop off garbage. Tell me something I don't know.." "Sorry..I just wanted to know I-"

"I'm not free after work or right now and I don't accept your complement." Malcolm raised an eyebrow as the bus pulled in

The two stepped into the vehicle and sat in different seats,Malcolm sat in the front while Gregory sat in the back. The candle looked out the window into the rain at the buildings that they passed as they drove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short,Needed to do something at...
> 
> 9:45 PM..huh..guess I'm just lazy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I suck at titles)
> 
> Malcolm starts his first shift when a pink lizard stops by and asks for him to drop off some flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMHMHMHM..Beastars season 2 is coming in 2021..hype level over 1000
> 
> Wish Gregory Horror Show could come back....

The bus stopped in front of a flower shop and a library,Malcolm and Gregory got off as it drove off

Gregory started to walk across the street with no umbrella which in-turn caused water to go down his hair,Malcolm took out his umbrella and walked to the flower shop

"Hello!" He said happily,a clock stood there,"Hello Malcolm Candle right?" "You bet! Clock Master,am I right?" "Bingo Bango boy!" The two laughed,"Man,It's good to have someone so full of life!" Clock Master said smiling with pride,"I need to go pick up my son from Camp. So I'll be back at 8,that's an additional 4 hours. Hope that would be ok." "No problem at all sir! A few more horrors never hurt anyone!" Malcolm said with total joy,"I am so happy we have someone with enthusiasm! I'll see you at 8 then."

The clock left the shop and drove away into the rain. Malcolm took his place behind the desk and sighed happily,"New job..New opportunities to meet people!" The candle looked at all the flowers around the shop with a huge grin

A few minutes passed when the door's bell rang,"Excuse me? Can I-" Malcolm stood up from his seat and smiled,"Hey Hey! What can I help you with?" Stood there was a pink lizard who shook off her umbrella,"Yes you can! This weekend,we're having a spring festival. There will be food,games,and attractions. The library is going to house the games for kids so we're going to need flowers. Tulips,Roses,Cornflowers,and Lily's. Hope this isn't too much." "No problem at all! I would love to bring the flowers over if it's helping for a festival!" "Wow,so full of energy!"

Malcolm and the lizard walked across the street walking under an umbrella as the flowers were given extra water. The pink lizard looked at him with a smile,"I'm surprised you can carry such a huge wheelbarrow and not break a sweat!" She said,"I used to work in a gym in my old town. So I'm used to carrying heavy stuff." Malcolm said bring the flowers in the back of the library,"Wow..Hey,um..mind if you come inside and help move some stuff around? We need to make the place open for the games." "Well..I should be working..but I suppose I could spar a few-" The lizard grabbed his arm and pulling him inside

"Gregory! Angel! Look at this hunk!" The lizard yelled as they entered. The rat looked up from the counter and the dog came from behind the book case,Gregory looked at him with a glare before looking back at the book he was reading,"Catherine,are you going to bring guys in just like Gregory?" The rat glared at her before he looked back down,"He's so handsome! Look at this face!" "Hey Malcolm. It's Angel. You know,that dog who told you about slutty Greg over there."

"Oh hey Angel!" "Malcolm? Ohhhh! What a hunky name!" Catherine swooned,"Why is he here?" Gregory asked annoyed,"He's going to help move some things around for the festival!" "I see,well he can help move these cases over." Angel said walking over to Malcolm and grabbing his hand

The candle was tired out as he finished all the work he needed to do,"We could never get all this done in one day! Thank you Malcolm!" Catherine said admiring how clear the reading area was,"Yeah! Thanks Malcolm! Your a hero!" Angel yelled hugging his arm,"No problem..I should get to work,Clock comes back in 4 hours." "Speaking of which! We should get going,our shifts over!" The two grabbed their bags and walked to the exit door,"Don't forget to lock the doors Gregory!" Catherine yelled before walking out with Angel

Malcolm looked back at Gregory who was still reading,"So..What are you reading? It looks like your very interested." The rat looked up annoyed,"Why are you trying to start up something? Shouldn't you be going back to work?!" "I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what you were reading!" Gregory took in a sigh before shutting it,"Fine. You keep coming back..I guess I can't run it." He walked up to Malcolm,"Follow me please." The rat said sternly,the candle did so very confused

They walked into the storage room and the candle was greeted with a nice set up,"Wow! This place looks cool! A bed..a desk,do you hang out here? I like it!" "You could say that.." Gregory said removing his coat,Malcolm moved towards the desk and looked at some on the books on the table. Most of them were horror novels. The rat removed his shirt next and then started to undo his pants,"I'm..not too up for it during..this time. But I guess I could make an exception." Malcolm looked over and froze

Gregory sighed and walked up to Malcolm, the candle looked at him with utter confusion as the rat started to undo his belt

"Is this your first time? Don't worry,you can go as much as you want. I don't mind."

Malcolm looked around very confused and trying to figure out something,that's why two furry hands touched his stomach

"Blankness..very smooth..it looks like I'm staring into a void."

The rat was about to pull down his pants but Malcolm quickly jumped back and put back on his belt,"I have no idea what your doing! But I don't want to do it!" Gregory looked at him confused

"Isn't this what you want?! You keep trying to talk to me so you clearly want something!" "I didn't mean THIS! I wanted to be your friend!" Gregory raised an eyebrow

"Really? That mustn't be all of it! You must have wanted-"

The rat looked away finally realizing what he did wrong,' _He didn't want this..but..he was no nice. They're always nice when they want this.'_ Malcolm grabbed a blanket and placed it over Gregory's shoulders,"It's very cold..um..I'll see you..later..um..Bye!" Malcolm said before running out the door

Gregory looked at the ground confused,"This..doesn't make sense.." He said holding the blanket over his arms the cold breeze hitting him


	5. Chapter 5

Gregory stayed in the storage room thinking about what just happened,he was so confused..didn't Malcolm want that? That's the only reason why guys were nice to him,because they wanted something from him. The rat looked over some notes from his desk and sighed thinking all these assumptions were wrong,that's when the door opened

"Man I'll tell you what Gregory,This day has been a pain!" Clock said walking in and taking off his dress coat,"Oh..How so?" Gregory asked placing the notes away,"Had to greet the new worker,went to pick up my son,went to my wife's bored meeting,had to pick up dinner,then tuck him into bed so I could finally get here with you." Gregory didn't look up,"Hope nobody else came in here." Clock said with a smirk

"No sir..nobody did.." The rat said lying clearly,"Well then,let's get started then." Gregory knew if he turned around it would begin,he had no choice..he didn't know how to say no. He just knew how to stand up for what he knew..then lose it when they pushed hard enough. He stood up from the desk and started to remove his clothes

"He tried to..WHAT?!" Neko yelled in shook,"I mean,It's not new. He slept with almost every guy,but how did you get away from him?" "I..have no clue! I just walked out as he stood there confused as I told him I didn't want it! It was so weird!" Malcolm said as he walked home,"That's is unbelievable. Gregory isn't the one to take 'no' for an answer but you did it! Wow! Your a lot stronger then every other guy!" Neko said as the approached the apartment rooms,"I'm..actually really concerned..what if he's dealing with something.." "Then he should see a therapist and NOT sleep with random guys. Anyways,I'll see you tomorrow." Neko said walking down the hall

Gregory walked the empty streets,the rain subsiding from the long day. He didn't need him umbrella for the next day,but he decided to take it so he wouldn't get soaked the next time it rained. The rat approached his apartment building and walked up the stairs,once he reached the one that had his room,he walked the hall but stopped when he saw Malcolm standing there waving bye at some cat

The candle looked over and saw the rat standing there,in disgust,the rat walked away. Malcolm quickly chased after him

"Wait! Gregory! We can talk-" "I'm sorry,but I don't talk to the people I screw. Sorry." Gregory was stopped when Malcolm grabbed his arm,"We didn't screw,so we can talk." The rat clenched his fist,"Well I don't wanna talk! Now leave me alone!" The rat tried to leave but the candle wouldn't let go,"I'm trying to be your friend! Can we at least talk?!" Gregory sighed,"We..can talk..I just..I don't..I-"

Malcolm looked at him as he stuttered a bit,"How about we talk over dinner? It's on me." Gregory looked into his red eyes,"I suppose so.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Past fic for Greg boy since I'm bored and have nothing to do at 12 in the morning)
> 
> Gregory spaces out while him and Malcolm have dinner

_"Um..Hello Gregory!" A dog said approaching the rat who was putting up his hair,"Evening. What can I help with?" He asked looking over,the dog scratched his head,"I..just wanted to ask you something.." The rat looked at him confused,"What is it?"_

_The dog moved closer to the shorter rat and gave him a kiss_

_The rat didn't react,he was confused and didn't understand what was going on_

_The two laid in bed,one fast asleep,the other confused still_

_He didn't get this love thing_

_"Here's the books I need to turn in." Gregory said placing a pile of books down,the lady took them and scanned down,"Just a day overdue,not bad." "Yeah..I was really invested." He said taking the new ones and walking off_

_On the way through the halls,a group of girls looked at him and whispered somethings that he could hear_

_"Slut." "Whore." "Freak."_

_He ignored for the most part and just made his way to his room_

_"Gregory..I..I love you!" A cat said holding the rat's hands_

_The rat moved their hands away,"I..can't feel the same.." He said moving back,the cat looked hurt_

_"If you'd like to have sex with me..just say it so I don't have to feel like you love me. I don't and can't feel the same."_

_The cat scratched his neck and took hold of his hand again,"My place then?"_

Gregory went back into reality when the bowls of noddles were sat on the table

"Thank you miss! This looks amazing!" Malcolm said grabbing a fork and digging in,Gregory took his fork and ate as well

The two sat in silence for the most pasrt

Malcolm looked at Gregory who was just eating and not looking like he wanted to talk

But to break the silence,he started to talk

"This..is very good!" "It is.."

"You..got work tomorrow?" Gregory sighed,"Yes I do. I have to help get everything set for the festival. So I'm not free tomorrow." "Oh..I know that,but I just wanted to know. Are you free after?" "No." "Why?"

The rat sighed,"Why are you asking so many questions?" "I'm just..curious." "Listen,I appreciate you trying to be my friend..but I don't want us to be close." Gregory said crossing his arms,"That's fine! I just want to be friends!" "Hm. Your a lot less hard to deal with. Alright. Guess we're friends now."

The candle jumped up in excitement and joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short...I need sleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is the next day)

Malcolm walked out the building ready for another great day,he noticed Gregory walking already so he went to catch up with him

"Hey Greg! Ready for work?" He asked happily,Gregory sighed

"I guess.." The two walked alongside each other down the street

The candle noticed that people were putting out flowers,streamers that were pastel,and so many flowers!

"Like it? Well this is only the start of it. Usually theres a bunch of lights surrounding the area,bunch of food,and other things that has something to do with a dragon." Malcolm lit up in happiness

"This is the best town ever!" He screamed so excited for this festival

The rat took his place behind the counter taking out his book and started to read,that's when Catherine and Angel walked out

"Maybe we can get Malcolm to bring more flowers so we can talk to him more!" The lizard said happily

"We should! I want to see him again!" The dog said with a swooned tone

Gregory didn't look up,he just left out a light chuckle

"What's so funny? Did the guy last night say something funny?" Angel asked stopping her walking

"Angle..please-"

"He did. But we didn't fuck,he just wanted to be my friend."

The two looked at each other confused

"Ha! What a joke,you must have done something to him-"

"No,he just wanted to be friends."

Gregory looked back down at his book,Angel looked oh so confused to the point she was upset

"Whatever slut. It won't be long til you fuck him too."

Malcolm sold yet another bunch of flowers to another person who paid extra

"Wow! I love spring!" He said looking out the window

"Well business gets slow around summer,then we close up in fall and winter. But you'll have lots of money to get you through." Clock master said walking out the back

The candle looked over and saw Catherine walk in

"Hey Malcolm! Can you bring a bit more flowers over? We want to make streamers out of flowers. So with Angel's flower crown skills,my stringing skills,and Gregory's hanging skills..we could make it happen. But we're out of flowers."

"I'd love to do it!" He said getting from behind the corner

Clock watched him walk across the street with the crocodile carrying a bunch of flowers

Malcolm and Catherine entered the library holding the flowers

The candle looked at the rat who was still reading that book,"Great,put them over there so I can start making the streamers." Angel Dog said smiling. Malcolm placed the cut flowers down near the dog

He looked at Gregory and walked over to him

"Hey buddy! How's the book?" The two females looked over confused,"It's fine..thanks for asking.." "That's what friends do for their best buds!" Malcolm smiled walking towards the exit,"See you later pal!" "See ya.."

The two looked at him in shock,Gregory looked up,"What? I told you he was just a friend." Angel groaned and kept making the streamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in July...damn..I need to work faster


End file.
